


Happy 101 st Birthday Steve

by Riricitaa



Series: My Fluffy Stucky [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve Feels, everyone is happy, steve's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riricitaa/pseuds/Riricitaa





	Happy 101 st Birthday Steve

Steve awoke to the sound of Bucky's gentle voice humming in his ear. His eyes fluttered open and he recognized the tune as the "Happy Birthday" song.  
  
"I was hoping you'd forget," Steve groaned, smiling.  
  
Bucky stopped humming and looked down at him.   
  
"Now why would I forget?" he asked and leaned down and gave Steve a kiss, breaking away only to say, "Happy birthday!"  
  
Steve smiled again. "Thank you. But I was really hoping you'd forget..."  
  
Bucky grabbed Steve at the waist and pulled him away from the pillow and onto his lap, causing him to giggle wildly.  
"I've got a surprise for you," he said.  
  
Steve sighed, rolling his eyes. "I told you not to make a big deal out of this, remember?"  
  
"Oh, come on, baby, it's your birthday! I wanna make it special for you. And anyway, who said anything about making a big deal out of it? It's just a little something..."  
  
"But you didn't-"  
  
"Go take a shower and get ready, babe," Bucky interrupted, "I gotta set everythin' up."  
  
"Set everything up? What does that mean?" Steve asked.  
  
Bucky smirked. "You'll see..."  
  
Steve wasn't sure if not knowing what he meant was a good or a bad thing.  
  
After taking a quick shower and putting on some clothes, Steve headed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen/living room in their tiny Brooklyn apartment to find Bucky sitting at the kitchen table with a big smile on his face. He was holding a small box. Next to him on the table was a birthday cake with candles covering the top.  
  
"Oh, Bucky..." Steve said quietly, "You really didn't have to do this..."  
  
"I know. But I wanted to. In fact, _we_ wanted to. See, I didn't make the cake. You know damn well that I can't cook or bake for my life. Wanda, Natasha, and Pepper all pitched in with that. Even Morgan participated, they had her write 'Happy Birthday Steve' with frosting on the cake...Pepper bought the ingredients, Wanda baked it, and Natasha, ...well, she kinda just tasted the frosting and ate the rest of it that was left in the bowl."  
  
Steve giggled and sat down next to Bucky, and he continued, "And this," he held up the box, "Was a little something I picked out for you. Tony and Sam helped me pick out just the right present."  
  
"Thank you!" Steve gave Bucky a kiss and smiled at him.  
  
"I asked everyone if they wanted to join us this morning for your little surprise party, but they all agreed on the fact that we should spend the morning alone."  
  
"That's thoughtful..." Steve ran his finger on the side of the cake and licked the frosting off of it, "Ooh, it's good!"  
  
"Now, Captain," Bucky pretend-scolded, "You ain't supposed to eat the cake until you get sung to."  
  
"Oh, please, Buck, you don't need to-"  
  
"What's a birthday party without the song?"  
  
Steve sighed. "All right."  
  
And that was exactly what Bucky did. His voice rang through Steve's ears and sent chills down his spine. The end of the song was his favorite part:  
... _Happy Birthday, my Stevie_  
 _Happy Birthday to you_  
  
Steve squealed when Bucky used " _my_ " instead of " _dear_ ".  
  
"Make a wish, baby! Blow out the candles!"   
  
Steve closed his eyes tightly and made a wish.  
  
_I wish I could be with Bucky forever._  


And then Steve blew out the candles. He clapped his hands excitedly and Bucky leaned over to give him a sweet kiss. They each cut themselves a piece of the cake and ate it happily.   
  
Finally, Steve just had to ask, "What's in the box?"  
  
Bucky smiled. "I was waiting for you to ask that." He handed him the box. "Here. I hope you like it. Believe me, if I had the money that Tony has, I'd get you as many presents as you wanted...but I could only get one."  
  
"You know that doesn't matter to me," Steve said, looking him in the eyes.  
  
Bucky nodded, looking down at his hands. "But you deserve so much more..." He sighed, and then looked back up at Steve. "Open it!"  
  
Steve took off the top of the box slowly, and gasped at what was inside. It was a necklace... with a tiny Captain America shield as a pendant, he stared at it, took the pendant in his hand and noticed that Bucky told him to flip it, he did as he told and there was " _I'm with you till the end of the line_ " engraved, he looked back at Bucky, then back at the necklace again.  
"...Buck..." he whispered.  
  
"Don't worry about that, I didn't pay much, only had to buy T'Challa and Shuri coffee." Bucky looked at the expression on Steve's face. "Yeah, it's vibranium." He whispered and added "Do you like it? Sam and Tony said you would..."  
  
Steve looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "It's...beautiful. One of the best presents I've ever gotten," he said, his voice quavering.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" Bucky asked. He was completely confused. Steve put the box down on the table and wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck.  
  
"I love you so much..." Steve whispered. He sniffled and looked up at him. Bucky looked very worried.  
  
"I love you too, but...Why are you crying? What's the matter?" he asked, holding onto Steve's shoulders.  
  
"It's just... this is my first birthday with you after you fell from that train, I never thought I'd be having this moment, even after I got you back, there was always something happening and I never get to have you in my birthday"  
  
Bucky pulled him into his arms. "Oh, Stevie, I'm here now..."  
  
"Well, it's just that...when I blew out the candles, I wished that I could be with you forever...even though I know that's not guaranteed, anything could happen.." Steve mumbled, sniffling.  
  
Bucky held Steve for a long moment until he calmed down, and then finally spoke. "First of all, you ain't supposed to say your wish out loud, old man. Second of all, it is going to happen. Because I'm not going anywhere, and whatever happens, we always find each other, you know that, and I know that. Till the end of the line remember? And that line ain't ending anytime soon! You hear me?" Bucky then pulled Steve in another tight hug.  
 _  
_

"Could you put on the necklace for me?" Steve finally spoke.  
  
"Of coursel."  
  
Bucky took the necklace out of the box and carefully unhooked the clasp. When he had put it on Steve, he went over to the nearest mirror and looked at the beautiful piece on his neck. He felt Bucky creep up behind him and put his arms around his waist, and start planting kisses on his neck.  
  
"It is beautiful, isn't it, Buck?" Steve asked.  
  
"I can think of something much more beautiful..." Bucky replied. "You." Bucky whispered, and then moved his hand to Steve chin and turned his face a bit so he could kiss his lips.   
  
They kissed passionately before Steve broke the kiss and looked at Bucky, traced his face with his fingers, smiled and said,  
  
"I love you James Buchanan Barnes, you're my greatest gift."   
_  
_


End file.
